Transformers: MiniSpark Wars
by Autodork16
Summary: What would happen if you crossed over Transformers: Armada and Transformers: Animated? This epic story throws our favorite 'bots and 'cons together and the huge battle starts! With love sprouting everywhere, can these 'bots make it through the war?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers:Mini-Spark Wars

Chapter 1

By: Rachel Preast

Sirens rang throughout the building. A girl, about in her teens, was at the controls, trying to pin-point the source of the loud blaring in her ears. Behind her, a group of highly-intelligent and skilled robots was gathering to see what the commotion was all about.

"Sari, is it a Decepticon?" Their leader, Optimus Prime, bent down to get a better look at the screen.

"No, it's something much more powerful!" Optimus looked confused. He stood up straight and looked at his comrades.

"Then is it an All Spark fragment?" Their ninja-bot, Prowl, was the one who make the suggestion. The girl at the screen, known as Sari, shook her head. This confused the bots more.

"Then what is it?" The sirens turned off, along with any other electronic device with-in a 100 mile radius.

"What is going on?" The little yellow bot, Bumblebee, was getting impatient. Sari turned to look at her friends.

"What ever is was it gave off a blast of energon large enough to wipe out the electrical with-in 100 miles of here." The robots stopped moving and just starred down at the humanoid.

"Did you say energon? As in the stuff that gives us life? The only thing that is just about as powerful as the All Spark?" Sari sighed.

"Optimus shut up, you're not making any sense. Let me explain.

"A blast of energon wiped out the electrical, as you know. That blast came from something 10 xs more powerful than the All Spark."

"Wait, nothing is more powerful than the All Spark." Ratchet, the med-bot, cut in.

"I know, the energy; or energon, or whatever, was very similar to that of the All Spark, but also a space bridge." Optimus raised a servo, stopping the young girl.

"Does that mean a space bridge has appeared on Earth?" Sari turned around and started to type on the dead computer.

"It seems so, it has the same effect, but I won't know for sure till I get the systems up and running." Optimus sighed and turned to the other bots.

"With the electricity down, we are vulnerable and so is Sumdak Tower. Bumblebee and Bulkhead I want you to guard the plant. Ratchet, I need you to get to the ship and see what you can do from there. Prowl, you're with me, we are going to guard Sumdak Tower. Autobots, transform and roll out!" All 5 Autobots transformed. Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet headed out on the highway, where as Bumblebee and Bulkhead stopped just outside the entrance to the plant.

Now that Sari knew about her past, and the fact that she has Cybertronian parts inside her, she could use the comm. link the others use without using her cell phone.

Sari's comm. clicked on and Optimus' voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Sari, how long do you think the power will be out?" The rushing sound of his voice made Sari stop what she was doing.

"Depends o what is coming after you." Sari would have slapped Optimus for what he said next.

"Oh, nothing, just Megatron and a couple of Decepticons!" Sari had a blank look on her face as she continued typing.

"I can generate some of my power into the system and focus on Sumdak Tower. Would that do? Just till I can get the systems completely going." Sari heard an explosion on the other side of the comm.

"That'll do!" The comm. clicked off. Sari did what she said she would and lent some power to the system. The screen turned on just long enough for her to re-boot the system and activate the Tower's defense system. The shield turned on and the comm. followed.

"Thank you, Sari." Nothing could be heard on either side of the comm. link. Sari was busy with the computers and Optimus was getting people to Sumdak Tower.

Leaving the safety of the shield, Optimus transformed and started driving around, looking for people to take to the Tower. The good thing was that Megatron and the Decepticons were no where in sight. Weird, why would they leave? They can't attack Sumdak Tower the only defenseless place you can find an Autobot is… the plant!

"Sari!" Optimus hit his brakes, made a 180 degree turn and headed back to the Tower. Inside the shield, he located Prowl.

"Prowl, the Decepticons are headed for the plant!"

"But that's where Sari is!" Thanks for stating the obvious Prowl; you're supposed to be the intelligent one!

"I know!" Optimus opened up all comm. links and spoke to everyone at once.

"Autobots, retreat back to the plant, that is the Decepticons new target!" Ratchet tried to argue.

"But Prime, I almost got th-" Optimus cut Ratchet off mid-sentence.

"Everyone, Ratchet! We need to defend the plant, Sari is in there and Bumblebee and Bulkhead can't hold them off by themselves!"

"What are you talking about? Of course we can!" You could hear the clang of metal hitting metal, and an "ow" followed.

"Shut up Bumblebee! We can't even take on Megatron, let alone 3 other Decepticons! We'll hold out as long as we can Prime!"

"We'll try to get there as fast as we can!" Optimus and Prowl were almost half way there when they were joined by Ratchet. The comm. clicked on at the same time an explosion could be heard.

"Optimus we're getting hammered down here! We tried to hold them off, but one got inside the plant!"

"Who Bulkhead? Who got past you?"

"Megatron!" At the mention at the Decepticon leader's name, the 3 Autobots speed up, hoping they will get there in time.

Inside the plant, Sari was desperately trying to get the systems back online. Going from computer to computer, and putting energy into the system when ever it started to fail. When it seemed the system was stable for now, Sari sighed. She then hit a few buttons to put up both defenses and offenses to help out Bumblebee and Bulkhead outside.

When that was finished, Sari opened the outside video feed to see what was going on. Knowing that 4 Decepticons showed up but only seeing 3, Sari froze. Where was Megatron?

"Looking for me?" Sari jumped and turned around. Megatron was standing behind her, smiling a crooked, evil smile. It sent shivers down Sari's spine, or whatever she had.

"You have something I need, give me the key!" Sari gasped then smirked.

"The key's dead!" Megatron narrowed his optics.

"What happened to its power? It had the All Sparks energon! How could you just let it die?" Megatron was mad now! Sari forgot who she was talking to as the next sentence just rolled off her tongue; glossa, whatever.

"Well, the key's power is inside me now since I made the mistake of 'upgrading' myself." Sari had her hands up in an awkward shrug and her eyes were closed.

"Really?" Sari's eyes shot open as she realized who she was talking to.

"Oh slag." Megatron took a step forward and quickly reached down to grab Sari, but thanks to Prowl's training, she was able to roll out of the way and make a run for it. She ran for the entrance, hoping that Optimus and the others had shown up. When she got outside, she was greeted with the sight of Bumblebee and Bulkhead, tied together and currently offline.

Sari started to run to them, but Blitzwing, Shockwave, and Lugnut landed in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. All Sari had to do was stay away from the Decepticons will Optimus and the others could show up. Sari decided to stall by talking. She turned around as Megatron came out of the plant.

"What do you want with the power of the All Spark anyway? Why can't you just go find the All Spark fragments?" Megatron laughed.

"I need more power than that of the few fragments that have been found. I don't have time to find the others." Sari could hear the rawr of Optimus' engine approaching.

"What for? What are you planning?" Megatron smiled that evil smile.

"That blast of energon." Was all he said. It took a while for Sari to figure out what he was trying to say, as it made no sense. When she figured it out, a confused look crossed her face.

"That blast was similar to that of a space bridge _and _the All Spark. How can _you_ make such a powerful blast?" Megatron narrowed his optics and growled.

"Are you saying I'm not capable of great power?" Sari smirked.

"Ya hit it on the nose big guy!" Sari laughed when Megatron growled, again. Her smile faded and her face became very serious.

"What does that blast have to do with anything? Is it a space bridge? Who created it?" Megatron smirked.

"It's not a space bridge, it's even better, it's a time/deminsion bridge. And, you can say I created it. But not really, me from a different world." Sari looked confused till it hit her.

"A parallel universe?"

"Somewhat yes. A couple of the bots there are the same, but only in names and personalities. Some bots are completely new bots and none of them look the same as we do." Sari realized that Optimus and the others had showed up, she also realized they weren't doing anything.

"Guys, what are you waiting for?" That's when she felt it. Something touching the back of her head, something large and circular, with a hole in the middle seeming to swallow her up. She turned slowly, only to be met with the barrel of Blitzwing's gun. It had been pointed at her head the entire time!

"Your Autobot friends are smart. They know I'll give the order to kill if they interfere." Sari turned to glare at Megatron. Despite the look her was getting, the Decepticon leader continued.

"That blast opened up a time/deminsion bridge, and that bridge will take us to a parallel world. The person creating the bridge, a Megatron from a different world, doesn't have enough power, nor do I at the moment, to keep the bridge open." Megatron stopped and pointed at Sari.

"That's where you come in." Sari's brain; processor, what ever, was frantically trying to find a way out of the mess. She found that way when she noticed a car parked not too far away. On the doo, a glass panel was flicking a picture on and off. Sari inwardly gasped when she recognized the picture as the Autobot symbol. She smirked and looked up at Megatron.

"Why don't you try and take me!" When Megatron went for her, she went for the car, diving behind it and hiding there. She turned and laid a hand on the door.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm sure glad you're here. Care to give us a hand?" Megatron was now towering over both Sari and the car. When he tried to grab her, something reached up and seized his arm. Another servo came up and curled itself around Megatron's neck. Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd of bots. A growl came from the bot holding Megatron as they stood up straight.

"I don't like people threatening my friends." The female voice was harsh and cold. The femme tightened her grip on the Decepticon leader.

"Who are y...you?" Megatron gasped, grabbing at the servo around his neck, for it was crushing his vocal cords. The femme lifted Megatron off the ground and threw him into the other Decepticons, all of them went crashing down to the ground.

Megatron got up and grabbed his neck. He growled, looking down at Sari who was standing at the femme's feet.

"Decepticons retreat. Transform and rise up!" Optimus and the others were focused on Bumblebee and Bulkhead as the femme bent down to pick up Sari.

"Hello, Sari, My name is Aiyu." Sari looked confused when the femme sat cross-legged. She seemed more human than Cybertronian.

"How do you know my name?" The femme smiled.

"I know a lot more than that! I'll explain everything inside." All 6 Autobots were inside the plant now. Bumblebee and Bulkhead on separate tables, getting repaired by Ratchet. Sari served up some oil as Aiyu started to explain.

"Everything Megatron said was true. That blast of energon was from a time/dimension bridge. I came through the bridge when it was opened; those were part of my orders from our Optimus." Aiyu stopped to take a drink and answer any questions the bots and Sari had.

"So, you're from the parallel universe that Megatron was talking about?" The girl asked. Aiyu nodded.

"Well, as Megatron said, it's somewhat parallel; some bots have the same names and personalities, but look completely different and have different status concerning their ranks. The bots we have here and there and Optimus, Megatron, Starscream, Blurr, and I don't think we have a Shockwave, if we do then he is a Minicon. I don't remember everyone's faces and names so I can't say for sure.

"All the others are probably bots you've never heard of. On the Decepticon's side there's Demolisher, Cyclones, Sideways, Tidelway, Thrust, Blackhawk, and of course Megatron." Bumblebee interrupted Aiyu with a question that probably would have caused problems if it went un answered.

"What about Starscream? Is he not a Decepticon?" The others looked at Bumblebee then back at Aiyu.

"Starscream got so fed up with Megatron's crap that he switched sides just so he could destroy Megatron. He's now going soft, it's so funny, and it's also cute!" Everyone was starring at Aiyu with weird looks.

"Sorry, off topic, I got carried away. Back to what we were talking about. For the Autobots there's Red Alert, Smokescreen, Scavenger, Hot Shot, Blurr, Jetfire, Sideswipe, me, Stargaze, Lilydust, Snowsword, and of course Optimus Prime. Recently Starscream."

"Jetfire, that sounds familiar. Oh, he's one of the Jet Twins!" Aiyu looked at Optimus with confusion.

"Your Jetfire has a twin?" Optimus nodded.

"His name is Jetstorm. They are the only two flying Autobots." Aiyu laughed.

"That's funny, our Jetfire is the only flying Autobot for us! Is yours second in command as well?" Bumblebee burst out laughing.

"Jetfire, second in command? You're funny! Are we talking about the same bot here?"

"Apparently not. Our Jetfire may be over-confident, but he is very strong and loyal! Especially to Optimus!"

"Well, out Jetfire is pretty strong and loyal, but not second in command." Everyone was now seated; except for Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl, on the floor of the couch. Ratchet had been finished with Bumblebee and Bulkhead's repairs for quite some time now and was enjoying a barrel of oil, as was every other bot. Sari had even stole a sip from Bumblebee's barrel, since she is part Cybertronian, but spit it out immediately after, making a disgusted face.

"Who is in charge here? You are, right Optimus?" Aiyu pointed at said bot.

"Of this group, yes." Aiyu's arm drop to her side.

"But you're not the leader of the Autobots?" Everyone in the room burst out laughing, except Aiyu and Optimus. Aiyu sighed and brought her servo to her face.

"Maybe the world is far different than we thought." She sighed again and looked at everyone.

"Optimus Prime from my world is the leader of the Autobots. As he is in all other worlds, except for this one." Aiyu turned away from the group, who was starring at a confused Optimus. She started to ponder on the subject, talking out loud.

"Why would Optimus not be the leader of the Autobots? Maybe they aren't at that point in their timeline." Aiyu was brought back by Sari's voice.

"What exactly is your mission here? Why did Optimus tell you to come here?" The femme turned to look down at the half human, half Cybertronian.

"I was to bring you back with me. All of you. One of our Minicons came to us about a 'dream' he had while recharging. It consisted of all of you, and some others, the Decepticons of this world, and everyone of my world, Autobots and Decepticons. Here is a list of all names; from the Autobots who were mentioned in the dream." Aiyu pulled out a storage chip from her helm and handed it to Sari, who ran over to the computers and installed the chip, letting its contents load on the screen as the bots continued.

"Wait, how do you know this Minicon thing didn't just have a dream?" Bulkhead spoke for the first time.

"Minicons don't have dreams. Red Alert, our med-bot/electrician of sorts, concluded it was a scene from the future. Sounds cheesy I know, but Minicons are weird that way." Ratchet stepped forward and spoke.

"What is a Minicon?" Aiyu sighed.

"I hate explaining this, it's kind of hard. They are another species of Transformers. They are small, about the size of an average human. They are very powerful! If they power link with an Autobot or Decepticon, that makes said bot stronger. You can call them an 'upgrade'." Bumblebee perked up at that.

"Cool!" Aiyu smiled.

"It is cool, but they are what the Decepticons are after in my world. They want to use them to 'rule the universe' as Megatron puts it. They weren't programmed for war; they were programmed for building things and helping!" Aiyu's voice became cruel again, like what she used with Megatron. Her entire body was shaking as she clenched her servos, crushing the oil barrel in her right servo. The bots standing; Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl, all backed away as a growl escaped from Aiyu's trembling form.

"Calm down, Aiyu. No need to get over heated about it. It does sound horrible, and what the Decepticons are doing is unforgivable, but none of them are here right now, so it's pointless to get angry!" Optimus stepped forward and laid his servo on a shaking shoulder. Aiyu instantly stopped shaking and sighed.

"Sorry, it's kind of a sour subject." Just then, the computer beeped, announcing that it was finished loading the chip's contents. Optimus and the others all gathered around the control center area as Sari read off the names on the screen.

"Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wasp, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Blurr, Sari, and Isaac Sumdak. What does my father have to do with anything?" Sari was now looking at Aiyu, who just shrugged.

"He's not an important person in this if that's what you're asking. I just think he is there for support." Sari sighed, looking back at the screen.

"If you combine the Decepticon forces from or world with yours, how many will there be?" Aiyu looked up as if she was thinking.

"Let's see, there is 8 here and 7 there, and then there are 15 Decepticons total. There are 13 of you and 13 of us, so that means there are 26 Autobots against 15 Decepticons." Bumblebee jumped forward, servos clenched.

"So, that means we have them out numbered?" Aiyu nodded and smiled.

"We have more Minicons then the Decepticons do, so we will pair each of you with your own once we get there. But," Aiyu's optics narrowed and her voice turned cold, again.

"If any of you force your Minicon to do something he doesn't want to, or treat him improperly, then I will take you off line, permanently." Bumblebee froze, and so did everyone else. Aiyu looked around at everyone, then down at Sari.

"Is there somewhere I can recharge? I've had a long day and my systems are starting to shut down." Sari nodded and lead Aiyu away from the others and to an extra room. Back in the main room, Bumblebee started to tremble.

"She kinda scares me! What's her problem anyway?" Ratchet sighed.

"She must really care about those Minicons, to even threaten her own comrades like that." Optimus nodded.

"I think we all need a good recharge. We'll talk with Aiyu about the details of this dimension jumping this tomorrow. For now, rest." He laid a servo on Prowl's shoulder. The ninja-bot nodded, along with the rest of the team. Optimus was the first to leave and when he did the others all agreed on one thing; Optimus Prime was fit to lead the Autobots and the Decepticons.

At the Decepticon base, Megatron was furious!

"Who was she? She was so strong! No one humiliates me like that and gets away with it!" No one really knew what Megatron was talking about; he was just jumping from topic to topic. Not really caring about the looks he got from the other Decepticons, Megatron just continued to blow stuff up.

The monitor flicked on and the other Megatron started to speak.

"I take is you didn't get the energon source?" He said, looking around at the mess his other was making. Megatron growled.

"No I didn't. A femme showed up! Just out of no where, right after... right after _you_ opened the bridge. You didn't let an Autobot past you did you?" The Megatron on the screen growled.

"We had... complications when we were trying to open the bridge."

"Enlighten me!" The Megatron on the screen laughed.

"Her name is Aiyu and she's a very powerful Autobot. She was trained personally by our Optimus Prime. She also trained herself. Optimus sent her to go to your world and retrieve the Autobots there. She arrived at our base just before we opened the bridge. There was a battle, an intense battle I might add. Many of us were injured." Megatron nodded, understanding the trouble this Aiyu could cause them.

"I'll be waiting to hear from you Megatron." The bot on the screen disappeared.

"Lord Megatron, may I suggest we get some rest? We'll need it for tomorrow." Megatron growled, then turned around and sighed.

"That's a good idea Lugnut. Decepticons, get some recharge." Megatron walked off to his quarters, while the others walked off to theirs. Lugnut was right. The next day, they would need all the recharge they could get. 

*I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter, so it's basically the intro. The first few chapters will be the intro to the plot/theme. This one is the intro into the whole story. 


	2. Chapter 2

*I had a headache when writing this, and I wanted to shoot anything that moved, I was also shaking uncontrollably. So there is mild language in this one just because I'm very peeved right now and had to take it out on something so I did in my story. So I'm sorry. 

Transformers: Mini-Spark Wars

Chapter 2

After a good long recharge, the Autobots were up and about. Prowl was training Sari, and failing horribly. I guess it only helped if she was in _real_ danger, like Megatron coming after her, or something.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were doing the normal stuff, playing video games. Bumblebee winning of course. Poor Bulkhead was getting his butt kicked right now!

Optimus and Ratchet were huddled around a table were Aiyu sat, she was explaining the time/dimension jumping to them.

"It's actually quite simple. All we need to worry about is getting past the Decepticons safely."

"Megatron came after Sari because he didn't have enough energon. How are they going to get the bridge working without Sari or the All Spark?" Optimus had been quiet while Aiyu explained to a confused Ratchet. This was the first time he had spoken.

"You're not going to like this, but we need to find the necessary fragments and _let _ the Decepticons take them." Prowl, who was showing Sari a ninja-kick, suddenly list his balance and went crashing to the floor.

"Absolutely not!" Optimus said.

"It's either that or handing over Sari. If they use Sari, the lose of the energon from her body _will_ kill her." Sari flinched and Bumblebee jumped from the couch and ran over, swooping Sari up and hugging her to his chest.

"NO!" He practically yelled, startling Sari.

"Alright then. How many fragments do you have?" Optimus looked at Sari, who was curled against Bumblebee's chest metal, them back at Aiyu. He sighed, giving in.

"4. The Decepticons have 2, I think." Aiyu growled.

"At least 15 fragments are needed to power the bridge long enough to get everyone through.

"Now, I don't want to bring all attention to me, but both Megatrons are probably keeping in touch, how I don't know. We haven't been able to figure out how to set up a communication connection between dimensions. Which means your Megatron knows what I'm capable of and all that. So, they are going to want me dead. I can handle one Megatron, but not two, so the Megatron from my world is probably going to show up soon, which means we need to find the 9 fragments we need before he gets here! Optimus stepped forward and placed a servo on Aiyu's shoulder.

"We will protect you." Optimus raised his other servo, silencing Aiyu's protest.

"Whether you like it or not." Aiyu smiled, grateful for their stubbornness. Prowl stepped forward and spoke.

"We should het started on finding those All Spark fragments. Megatron will probably be coming after you soon." Aiyu nodded. None of the Autobots knew just how soon till an alarm went off.

"What the-" Aiyu was cut off when another blast of energon, larger than the one from yesterday, had blown all Autobots and humanoids to the ground.

"Shit!" Aiyu cried when she realized where the blast came from, and who made it.

"This is too damn soon! We aren't ready!" Everyone stood up and headed outside.

"Aiyu, what is going on?" Aiyu growled and glared up at the sky.

"He's here!" Optimus didn't ask who, he didn't need to. The detest and hatred in her voice said it all. Megatron from her world.

Aiyu turned around and ran inside to the control center. The others all followed her; curious on what she was going to do. They watched as she started to transform.

What they didn't expect was a human showing up instead of a car. Aiyu ignored the stares she was getting as she quickly did what Sari did to bring up the systems. She plugged herself into the computer, hissing at the slight pain from the system feeding off of her.

"You can transform into a human? That shouldn't be possible!" Ratchet said while be ran a quick scan to make sure she was Cybertronian, and she was.

"Well, it is so deal with it! There are 4 others besides me who can transform into humans, one of which is a Decepticon." An explosion outside got all the Autobots' attention.

"Aiyu, I know you're in there! Come out and fight me!" Megatron had arrived, most likely with the other Megatron and his bots.

"Oh, fuck! Why now, why me?" Aiyu transformed and handed over the controls to Sari. Optimus and the others all lined up, this confused Aiyu.

"Orders ma'am!" Optimus said. Aiyu smiled and rolled her optics.

"Why are you asking me, I'm not the leader?" Aiyu smirked at the look on Optimus' face. He smiled and turned to his bots.

"Alright, let's get rid of those Decepticons! Our Megatron is mine, and Aiyu's is hers. Don't let them near the plant. Draw them away from civilians and if Aiyu is in trouble, help her! She is our only chance of getting the All Spark fragments and getting to this parallel universe." Aiyu growled and narrowed her optics.

"I don't need protection!" She pouted.

"Too bad." Ratchet earned himself a personal glare, then a sigh.

"Fine, whatever." Aiyu suddenly smirked and pulled out a weapon.

"Let's kick some Deceptiscum butt!" Aiyu ran out the door, the others following. Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead.

"That one's new." When they got outside, everyone stopped behind Aiyu, who was wide opticed and opened mouth.

In front of her stood the Megatron from her world. In his right servo was a small Transformer, it was struggling and reaching out to a stunned Aiyu. The Autobots behind Aiyu were starring up at the new Megatron, optics wide with _fear_. This Megatron was _HUGE_!

The bots were snapped out of their daze when Megatron started to speak his voice slow and calm, but evil beyond the Megatron they knew.

"Yes, I believe you know this Minicon, don't you, Aiyu?" Said femme narrowed her optics and let out a low growl, her voice turning cold, again.

"Let him go, Deceptidick!"Aiyu said this as she lunged at the purple and green mech. He easily dodged the attack and generated his own, kicking Aiyu in the back, sending her flying forwards to land in front of the group of Decepticons that call this dimension 'home'.

Megatron laughed as Aiyu stood up and turned to glare at the Decepticon leader. He gripped down on the Minicon in his right servo until it disappeared. Exploding into tiny little particles. Aiyu gasped.

"A hologram! You bastard!" Megatron laughed again.

"Do you really think I would bring the most powerful Minicon with me? No, he's back at my base with the others, probably getting a little something from Leader 1." Knowing what 'a little something' is, Aiyu growled and pulled a sword out from subspace and attacked.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

The other Autobots, not wanting to make Aiyu do everything herself, joined in and attacked the group of Decepticons that had been watching the scene with evil, crooked smiled on their faces.

The battle went on and on till all attention was drawn to Aiyu, who was sprawled out on the ground with Megatron stepping on her mid-section, keeping her from standing, or moving for that matter.

Megatron laughed and leaned over Aiyu's shaking form. No one was moving, just watching the scene. The Decepticons smirking and the Autobots showered in worry.

The Decepticons took this as a chance to seize the Autobots, putting stasis cuffs on their wrists, preventing movement, also shutting down most of their systems.

"Anger always seems to clog your systems, so your fighting skills decrease rapidly! I love that about you, your temper is so short!" Megatron-R started to speak again.

(The 'R' stands for Armada. Megatron-N will be the one from Animated, so we can tell them apart!)

Aiyu growled below Megatron-R's weight, glaring up at him. She reached for her sword that was lying on the ground next to her. Before she can grab it, Megatron-R snatches it up and holds it to Aiyu's neck, a silent threat telling her not to move or she'll be needing new vocalizer cords.

Megatron-R curled his free servo around Aiyu's neck and lifted her up, still holding her sword against her neck above his servo.

He then threw the sword aside and proceeded to beat Aiyu with his fists. Landing blows to her head and torso. Optimus started to struggle against the stasis cuffs, ignoring the shocks coming from them, as he tried to get free to help his comrade.

Blitzwing connected his foot with Optimus' face to get him to stop struggling, sending him back and onto his rear. The force behind the blow putting him off-line.

Megatron-R gave one last blow to Aiyu's abdomen, sending her crashing to the ground, energon leading from her mouth. Megatron-N came up to her and laughed.

"I was told you're strong, looks like I was misled." Aiyu tried to sit up, but fell back down, flinching and grabbing her side.

~I can't give up! I won't let these bots die because of my stupidity! I will not give up! ~ Aiyu thought. When the Decepticons started to walk away, the hauled the Autobots with them, leaving Aiyu lying on the ground. Aiyu thought they would get away with her new friends, but when the air started to swirl around and the ground started to shake slightly, the Decepticons stopped walking and turned to look at the sky. A blue and white ship suddenly dropped down out of the clouds and land in the lot next to the plant, crushing a couple of abandoned buildings.

Ratchet smirked.

"You're in trouble now." The door hatch opened and slowly lowered itself to the ground. Three vehicles rolled out and stopped, half circling an injured Aiyu.

The blue truck stopped on her left, the white truck on her right, and the white sports car behind her. All three transformed and the white and blue one started to talk.

"Release those Autobots at once!" Megatron-N stepped forward, smirking.

"Why should I, Ultra Magnus?" During the whole time he had been in stasis cuffs, Prowl was doing his ninja thing, processor over matter. It finally worked, the cuffs loosing power and slipping off of Prowl's wrists. He was a blur of black and gold as he jumped up and did a flip, landing on Megatron-N's shoulders before he did another jump, this time landing in between Ratchet and Optimus.

Prowl did this ninja thing where he quickly sliced through the middle of both Ratchet's and Optimus' stasis cuffs, freeing them. Ratchet quickly transformed and floored it. Prowl put his arm around Optimus' waist and got them both out of there.

The only one that the Decepticons had now was Bumblebee and Bulkhead. But before Prowl could free them, Blitzwing and Lugnut had them up and guns pointed at their heads.

Seeing Aiyu in a worse condition, Ratchet quickly started to work on her, leaving Optimus for last since he only had minor scratches smudges and a dent in his jaw.

While Ratchet did this, the Decepticons were backing up slowly, getting ready to take off with Bee and Bulkhead.

Suddenly, out of no where, a gun was fired at Lugnut, who was holding Bulkhead. The shot knocked Lugnut's gun out of his servos and it went flying. Lugnut took a shocked step backwards.

Bulkhead, realizing he was free, minus the stasis cuffs trying to shock the living crap out of the bot, he swung around and brought his knee up to connect with Lugnut's stomach.

A startled Lugnut flew back about 10 yards, which gave both Bulkhead and Prowl a window of opportunity. Taking this window, Prowl threw one of his shuricken(sp), breaking open Bulkhead's stasis cuffs, catching the little knife like object as it came back to its owner.

Bulkhead, being completely free, used his wrecking ball to hit Blitzwing in the back of the head, causing him to let go of Bumblebee. Though he was in stasis cuffs, the yellow subcompact was still able to scramble to his feet and get away, running off to the side. Bumblebee didn't get very far when the cuffs shocked him, again. He went crashing to the ground, off-lined by the shock.

Shockwave went running to retrieve the bot, but was beat to it by Jazz, who transformed and pointed a gun at Shockwave. Jazz grabbed the yellow bot and started to back away, gun still pointed at a growling Shockwave.

Realizing they were beat, the Decepticons retreated, transforming and flying off, Megatron-R holding onto Lugnut as he was the largest.

After watching the Decepticons disappear, all Autobots were focused on Aiyu, who was on the ground being fixed by Ratchet. Optimus and Bumblebee were now online, Bee's cuffs being removed awhile back.

"We need to get her inside, field tools won't fix all of this." Ratchet motioned for Bulkhead to come over and give him a hand.

Once Aiyu was on a med-bay berth, Ratchet shoved everyone out except Ultra Magnus and Optimus. Aiyu was refusing to look at any of the three bots, and just starred at the wall.

"Aiyu, what's wrong?" The femme still didn't look at them, but answered anyway.

"It's my fault." Both Optimus and Ultra Magnus were taken aback by that comment, and Ratchet had stopped working. All 3 just starred at Aiyu.

"When I saw Megatron holding Str-" Aiyu clenched her teeth and servos, a wave of pain shooting up her left arm.

"I... Megatron's right, anger does get to me, I lost control."

Aiyu tried to sit up, ignoring the pain and protest from the other bots. For the first time, Aiyu looked at the Autobots in front of her, stopping at Optimus.

"I'm sorry, if I was stronger, and if I had controlled myself-" Optimus raised his servo, silencing Aiyu.

"The thing that matters is that the Decepticons are gone and everyone if safe." Aiyu looked down.

"Not everyone." Ratchet had resumed his work, but was still listening in.

"Who was that bot?" Aiyu's head dropped.

"His name is Streamer. He's the leader of the Minicons, and also the strongest. He's my assigned Minicon." Ultra Magnus looked confused since he has not been informer yet. Seeing this, Aiyu explained what was going on. After Aiyu's explanation, it was Ultra Magnus' turn.

"Sir, how did you know we were in trouble?" Optimus turned to Ultra Magnus.

"Your human contacted my ship, requesting help. She said that the Decepticons were attacking and you guys were getting your afts kicked!" Ultra Magnus smirked.

"They were doing perfectly fine, it was m-" Another wave of pain shot up Aiyu's arm, causing her to scream. She glared down at Ratchet, who continued his work.

"You need to stop blaming yourself." Ratchet looked up from his work.

"Really it was out fault as well. We didn't pay attention. That's why we got caught. We were supposed to help you if you got into any trouble." Aiyu growled.

"And why weren't you paying attention? Because you were watching _me_ get my ass kicked!" Everyone was silent for the next few minutes, knowing what Aiyu said was true, but not waning to admit it.

After 10 minutes of watching Ratchet fix damaged parts of Aiyu's body, Optimus decided to start on a different subject.

"What did your Megatron mean when he said 'getting a little something from Leader 1'?" The question startled Aiyu, as she just starred at Optimus. The look she gave after that made the other 2 interested as well.

"Forced interfacing." Aiyu cringed at the gasps from the others.

~Here it comes.~ Aiyu thought, expecting something along the lines of

_"Gross!"_ or

_"That's disgusting!"_

"That bastard!" This response shocked the femme. She looked up at the bots. Optimus' servos were clenched tight into fists and he was lowly growling. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were shaking their heads, sad looks on their faces.

"You don't mind mech-mech bonding?" Optimus looked at Aiyu.

"Bonding is bonding, it doesn't matter who it's with." Aiyu smiled at this.

"But forced interfacing is strictly forbidden among Autobots and Decepticons." Aiyu sighed.

"I think I'll be fine Ratchet. My self repair systems can take care of the rest, I hope." With that said, Aiyu started to get off the berth, with help from Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

In the other room, Sari; with the help of Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Prowl, explained what was going on to Jazz and Sentinel.

Upon finishing the all-too-long explanation, Aiyu came walking into the room; Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet close behind. She was holding her right side and her balance wasn't all that great as she almost fell on her face. Aiyu stood up tall, despite the pain in her side, and looked at everyone.

"I am sorry." The look in just about everyone's optics told Aiyu they were confused. She sighed and looked down.

"It's my fault you got captured, I was blinde-OW!" Aiyu stumbled forward, almost falling. After she regained her balance, Aiyu turned to glare at Ratchet.

"Don't you start that again or I'll hit you harder." Aiyu's glare turned into a pout.

"But it's my fault!" This time it was Optimus who stepped forward, making Aiyu squeak and hide behind Prowl.

"That's enough! We've already had this talk; it was as much out fault as it was yours." Aiyu slumped down, servos on Prowl's shoulders as she looked away from the group.

"It's still my fault I'm weak." She whispered. Someone sighed.

"You are so difficult!" Aiyu looked up at Optimus, who was shaking his head. Sari came up and hugged Aiyu's leg, and in response, Aiyu transformed into her human form and hugged her back. The transformation confused the 3 Elite Guard bots, who turned to Optimus. The Prime just shrugged. Ultra Magnus shook his head and stepped forward.

"From what I've been told, Aiyu here is very important to this 'jumping of dimensions'. So, since she is going to be out of commission for a little, th-"

"I am perfectly capable of fighting thank you very much!" Aiyu yelled up at Magnus. Sentinel stepped forward, servos clenched.

"Do not interrupt Ultra Magnus like that you filthy organic!" Aiyu growled and transformed, again.

"I am not an organic, I am not under Magnus' command, so I can do what ever the hell I want, and organics are not filthy!" Aiyu stepped forward, ready to hit Sentinel. A wave of pain shot up her side, causing her to gasp and fall forward.

Everyone jumped forward. Prowl and Jazz, being ninja-bots, were the fastest and were able to catch Aiyu before she hit the ground. With one arm over Prowl's shoulders and one over Jazz's shoulders, the two ninjas led Aiyu to the couch and sat her down. Aiyu gasped and grabbed her side.

"Sentinel you are one lucky bastard, if I wasn't injured you'd be so dead!" All Sentinel did was smirk.

"Exactly, Aiyu." Aiyu looked over at Ratchet. Once he got her attention, the medic continued.

"If you can't even touch _Sentinel_ what makes you think you can take on a Decepticon?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sentinel growled when Optimus chuckled. Aiyu looked away.

"Fine, whatever. Just, be careful." Aiyu looked back at the medic, then Optimus.

"Even without his Minicon, Megatron is very strong and smart!" Ratchet came over to examine Aiyu's side, since she flinched again. While he did that, Ultra Magnus started giving out orders.

"Okay, first we need to get everyone who needs to be here on their way. Then we can start looking for the All Spark fragments that are needed." While Ultra Magnus told who to do what, Optimus bent down to talk to Sari.

"Sari, why don't you go get your dad and your things. Take Bee with you." Sari nodded and ran over to a transformed Bumblebee.

Optimus turned back to Aiyu and Ratchet, who was still working on Aiyu's side. He sighed and sat next to the injured femme.

"So, now that everything is 'calm' and 'normal', is there anything important we should know about your world?" Aiyu looked thoughtful, as she tapped her chin.

"Oh, you can't transform in public! The humans of my world have no idea we are there! Let's see... you should be careful around Hot Shot, he has a temper!" Aiyu smiled at that, it went unnoticed, except a certain med-bot who know love when he saw it.

"Ha! I bet he's a weakling, tempers can get someone killed!" Aiyu growled at Sentinel, but hearing the second part, she lowered her head, knowing he was right.

Ultra Magnus hit Sentinel in the back of the head, causing him to drop his side of the heavy machinery that they just loaded off their ship. Bulkhead, who was on the other side, grunted as he was left alone to carry the machine. Sentinel, who was getting chewed out by Magnus, was arguing that he was only speaking the truth!

Aiyu sighed and shook her head.

"Do you even know the word teamwork, Sentinel?" Aiyu swatted Ratchet's servos away and stood up, grunting. She walked over to Bulkhead and picked up the other side of the machine.

"Aiyu no-" Optimus was up and by her side.

"Zip it, Optimus! Comrades help each other, no matter what!" Bulkhead thanked Aiyu and they placed the machine where it was needed.

Aiyu walked back over to Ratchet and sat back down, letting him continue his work.  
>The sound of Magnus' and Sentinel's bickering had stopped as soon as Aiyu stood up. They looked at Aiyu, then each other, then the ground.<br>"Is there anything else?" Optimus asked, referring to their previous conversation.  
>"Well, Red Alert is very... serious. Put him and Bumblebee in a room together, 1 of 2 things is going to happen. 1. Red is going to turn Bumblebee into a gentle-bot, or 2. Red will be the only one who walks out of that room, alive." Everyone froze and nothing could be heard, well to a normal bot's audios.<p>

Aiyu could hear Prowl's engines revv, and he emitted a very low growl.  
>Aiyu smirked at him and he turned his head, toward the door.<br>"Speaking of the devil, here he comes." Just like Prowl said, Bumblebee came soaring into the plant. He stopped next to the couch to let Sari and her father out, with them came one suitcase per person, a tutor-bot, and Sparkplug.  
>Upon seeing the dog-bot, Aiyu squealed, making everyone in the room cover their ears or audios.<br>"He's so cute!" Aiyu picked up little Sparkplug, who barked and wagged his tail.  
>"What's his name?" Sari smiled, liking that someone has taken an interest in little Sparky.<br>"Sparkplug!" Aiyu froze, looked down at Sari, then the dog, and burst out laughing.  
>"What, what's so funny?"<br>Aiyu grabbed her side and tried to stop laughing.  
>"Ow! Ha, we have a Minicon named Sparkplug! He's Optimus' partner!" Aiyu started laughing again.<br>"I see why he's a dog-bot here! Ours is quite cute as well!"  
>Sari smiled as Sparkplug was given back to her. Aiyu leaned back on the couch and sighed.<br>"I needed that! It hurt, but I needed it! I haven't laughed since before this stupid war started... before. I can barley remember what life was like before the war! All I know is that I want it back, and that it's coming soon!" The femme looked around, stopping on Ultra Magnus.  
>"Let's make a deal! You help us win our war, and we'll help you win yours!" The Elite Guard Commander smiled.<br>"Deal!" The two shook servos.  
>Bulkhead informed Bumble on what he missed, and everyone laughed at the look on his face at the mention of what Red Alert would do to him, all except Prowl, who again made a low growl.<br>Their laughter was interrupted by sirens. Sari was at the control center, and typing away.  
>"Sari?"<br>"It's just an All Spark fragment, no Decepticons, not yet at least."  
>"Alright, we need to get there before the Decepticons do." Ultra Magnus started barking out orders again, telling everyone but Sari, her dad, Ratchet and Aiyu to move out.<br>Aiyu, being the stubborn femme she is, tried to stand up to go with them. Ratchet pushed her back down and stood in front of her.  
>"You're not going anywhere! I don't care if you think you're will enough, I know that you're not! Do you give your medic this much trouble?" Ratchet sighed at the smiled on Aiyu's face.<br>"Come on, the tools I need to fix that-" He pointed to Aiyu's side.  
>"-are in my med-bay." Aiyu sighed and got up with Ratchet's help. She turned to the door and watched as all 7 Autobots disappeared.<br>With Aiyu's arm over Ratchet's shoulder, and his arm around her waist, keeping her from falling on her face, they headed to the med-bay.  
>While that was going on, Magnus and the others had reached the location of the All Spark fragment. All 7 transformed and started their search.<br>Ultra Magnus headed east, Optimus and Sentinel headed west, bickering like they always do. Bumblebee and Bulkhead headed south, and Prowl and Jazz headed north.  
>The signal was on an island; not Dino-bot Island, it was smaller. They didn't know the exact location of the fragment, just that it was somewhere on the island.<br>Sari opened up all comm. links except for Ratchet's and Aiyu's, what added hers once she got settled in.  
>"There's been an update on the fragment's location. It's above ground, thank god, and is somewhere in the northwestern region of the island.<br>"You also have Decepticons coming your way! They are still pretty far out; they'll reach your location in about 3 and a half hours."  
>"Thank you Sari. We should be done here before that!" Ultra Magnus turned off his comm., turned around and headed west.<br>After 10 minutes, all 7 Autobots were in the northwestern part of the forest.  
>After 40 more minutes of searching, the comm.'s. opened up and Jazz spoke.<br>"We've found the All Spark fragment. It's embedded in a cliff."  
>Very good Jazz, we're on our way."<br>Ultra Magnus, who had met up with Optimus and Sentinel, sighed as the two Primes started to fight again. Optimus staying calm and Sentinel with his servos' clenched.  
>"And Megatron said Aiyu's temper was short." Sentinel growled and lunged at Optimus.<br>"Sentinel Prime!" Ultra Magnus stood between the two, holding Sentinel back, Optimus behind him, laughing slightly.  
>Magnus finally got Sentinel to calm down and the 3 were walking in peace. Well, as peaceful as 2 old time friends that hate each other could be.<br>When the 3 reached the cliff, they were greeted by Bumblebee standing on Bulkhead's shoulders, trying to reach the All Spark fragment.  
>"I told you we need to wait for Ultra Magnus!" Prowl was standing off to the side, next to Jazz, who was laughing at the two bots.<br>"I can do this, Prowl!" Bumblebee lost his balance and fell backwards, landing on his aft. Jazz laughed harder and Prowl smirked.  
>"Apparently not." Bee growled and stood up.<br>"Let's see you get it!" Prowl looked at the approaching Magnus, who nodded. He then looked at Jazz, who smirked.  
>Jazz positioned himself and nodded. Prowl used Jazz's servos as a 'stepping stool' as Jazz 'threw' the other ninja in the air. Prowl used his sheriken to dislodge the All Spark fragment from the cliff. He landed next to Bulkhead and casually caught the fragment before is could fall to the ground.<br>Bumblebee's mouth was wide open as Prowl and Jazz high-fived and smirked at each other.  
>"Good work, now let's head home." Bumblebee pouted all the way back to the plant.<br>It surprised everyone that the Decepticons didn't attack again. Even after they got back to the plant, no Decepticons.  
>After settling in, again, the Autobots kicked back and rested for a while.<br>Wasp, the twins, and Blurr were on their way, though Ultra Magnus was still 'edgy' about letting Wasp go. Bumblebee was still trying to explain that Longarm/Shockwave was the spy, not Wasp!  
>"Hey, Sari, was it you who fired that shot at Lugnut?" The question brought all attention to Sari, who was playing with Sparkplug.<br>"Yep!" Sari smiled up at Bulkhead. The green mech smiled back.  
>"Well, thank you! You saved me and Bumblebee, with the help of Prowl and Jazz of course!" Bulkhead turned to said ninjas, who just nodded.<br>Aiyu, who was just about completely repaired and would be ready for battle in one-two days, smiled and ruffled Sari's hair with her big metal finger.  
>Sari giggled then pouted when she reached up to fix her messed up hair. Everyone laughed and this made Sari pout more.<br>Aiyu turned to Optimus.  
>"Why do you think the Decepticons didn't attack the base again?" Optimus shrugged.<br>"Maybe they're going to make us do all the work." Bumblebee laughed.  
>"Then their stupid, cause that's kinda what we want, right? We do the work and they take the fragments?"<br>"Or maybe Megatron got so ticked off about the last fight that he blew up Lugnut or something." Bulkhead laughed.  
>"Lugnut is too faithful; he should rather harm Blitzwing, the annoying one." Everyone laughed.<br>Though this day was far from over, at least the Autobots could rest for a while.


End file.
